Episode 159
Lucy vs. Flare is the 159th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on December 1, 2012. Lucy Heartfilia begins her fierce fight against Flare Corona, in an attempt to make up for Fairy Tail's low ranking from the first event, and also avenge her teammates for the way they were treated. Although the two participants stand on equal grounds at first, Lucy's advantage makes Flare use any means necessary in order to win the match. What will Lucy do, when Flare holds Asuka Connell hostage, in order to ensure Raven Tail's victory? Synopsis A White Knight walks towards the Arena, saying that it looks like there is a lot to expect from the Games this year. Meanwhile, the first day of the Grand Magic Games move forward to the battle part, the first two Mages to fight are chosen by the sponsors to be Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia and Raven Tail's Flare Corona. Remembering how the opposing guild injured Wendy and Carla and how their Mage Nullpuding ridiculed Gray, Lucy declares that she is mad and promises to her guild that she will win for sure. As Lucy walks towards the center of the arena, Mavis Vermilion discusses with the other members of Fairy Tail what Ivan could be planning, to which Makarov replies that he only wants to disgrace Fairy Tail. The battle starts, and Lucy immediately summons the Celestial Spirit Taurus to attack Flare. The latter dodges, but Lucy summons a second Celestial Spirit, Scorpio, and the two Spirits combine their attacks, sending Flare flying. Everyone in the audience is surprised and comments on the extent of Lucy's growth and potential, since she is now able to not only summon two Spirits at once, but also combine their attacks. The two participants engage in a fierce battle, as Flare uses her hair to capture Lucy's legs and prevent her from moving, but Lucy counter attacks with her Fleuve d'étoiles. They both refuse to let go of the other, and this results in them both falling to the ground, having taken damage. As Flare sees that she cannot overcome Lucy and that her opponent is at an advantage, she has her hair pierce deep into the ground as a last resort. Lucy wonders where she will attack from, but Flare points at the audience. Although Lucy wonders what Flare is up to at first, she soon sees that Flare's hair has sneaked behind Asuka and is about to attack her. Lucy tries to warn Asuka, but Flare prevents her from doing so, telling her that if she dares to move, use Magic or speak, Asuka will get hurt. From this point forward, the previously intense fight now turns to a one-sided beating, as Flare dominates a helpless Lucy with her Hair Magic. Lucy attempts to forfeit, but Flare once again stops her and tells her that she has not had enough fun yet. Searching for a way to humiliate Lucy further, she decides to burn Raven Tail's mark to the exact place that Lucy's Fairy Tail mark is located. However, Natsu, having heard Lucy speak of Asuka's name, manages to reach the child in time and get rid of Flare's hair, shocking everyone after they realise why Lucy could not fight back. Taking advantage of her chance, Lucy summons the Celestial Spirit Gemini who attacks Flare and allows Lucy to be free of her hair. Lucy orders Gemini to transform to herself and do "that" technique, despite Gemini saying that they have not practised it enough yet. Meanwhile, Jet wonders why Lucy would have Gemini transform into herself instead of Laxus or Erza, but Levy tells him that Gemini can only turn into someone whose Magic power is near to its owner's. Lucy and Gemini begin to chant the spell of Urano Metria, and Hibiki Lates congratulates her for learning it on her own. While casting, Lucy says that her Magic power is not at the level it was the first time she used it, despite casting it along with Gemini this time, however she declares that this attack will strike with the full power of her guild. Under unknown means, however, when this spell is about to hit Flare, Lucy's Magic power vanishes, along with Gemini, and Lucy falls to the ground defeated, with Flare Corona being announced the winner of the fight. A confused Flare looks at her guild, only to find out that this outcome was Obra's work. Fairy Tail is furious, and an angry Makarov asks Ivan if he wants this battle to be moved outside the arena. The other participants, notably Jura Neekis, also find out about this and comment on Raven Tail's cowardice. Lucy, however, is humiliated further by Flare, as well as the audience, and stands alone in the Arena grounds, crying. Natsu, however, walks up to her and tells her to save the tears for when they win, and that she did a fantastic job in showing them that they can still fight in this era. He comforts her and says that this outcome only makes things more interesting in the process of becoming the number one guild in Fiore again. Lucy agrees, still crying, and says that she is fired up for this as well. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * **Summoned The Golden Bull, Taurus **Summoned The Scorpion, Scorpio **Summoned The Giant Crab, Cancer **Summoned The Twins, Gemini *Hair Magic * *Copy Magic *Magic Canceling Spells used *Rampage *Hair Shield *Crimson Hair * * * *Hair Brand * Abilities used *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Multiple Summon **Combination Attacks *Levitation Weapons used *Labrys *Scissors *Fleuve d'étoiles Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Twins Key Manga & Anime Differences *Mavis explains more about the previous event in the anime while she doesn't in the manga. *In the anime, Arcadios is seen going to watch the battle. In the manga, he is not. *In the manga, Taurus, Scorpio and Cancer have new outfits when summoned, in the anime they where the same clothes they had before. *After Lucy and Flare flip each other, Flare smirks in the anime. In the manga, she is more shocked. *There is more talk from the crowd during the battle in the anime then in the manga. Navigation